Anatomy of a Cetra
by Alan Bates
Summary: A look into Professor Hojo's files. Quite different than things you may have seen before.


Disclaimer: The characters depicted in this story are the property of SQUARE Ennix. They are being used without permission from the company for the sake of the story you are about to read. No ownership is implied nor profit is being made. I expect no form of reimbursement for this story. It is for entertainment purposed only. By reading the story contained below, you agree that no action, legal or otherwise, will be taken against me. Also you agree that you accept all responsibility for whatever disturbing content you might see. For the record, I am making neither profit, not do I intend of reaping any benefits from this particular story.   
  
Is anybody still reading after all that?  
  
Anatomy of a Cetra  
  
"Yes? Is this on? Testing…testing…I rather despise these things. ….ahem….Seventh of February, Professor Hojo of the research and genetic department speaking. Beginning research recordings. Primary research specimen, Cetra. Name of Iflana….Ifalna Gast I suppose. Age of this recording….Honestly I don't know. She's been less than cooperative on the subject. Not that it really matters but I assume her age to be between that of twenty five and twenty seven years old. She looks it. That would put her in a younger age group than that of her late husband and the man I was originally interned under, Professor Gast."  
  
"Note to self: change the part about interning under to say assisted or perhaps "lab partners." Also, for the unclassified records, delete references to Gast's death and replace them with references to his retirement.  
  
" Moving right along. Secondary specimen, supposedly a half Cetra, Aeris Gast. … Aeris Gast? Dreadful name… Really. It doesn't go together at all. Age….age….age….let's see. It's written down here somewhere. …Ah, here we go. … My goodness. Today is the little dear's birthday, and I didn't think to get her anything. *heh heh* … Age four as of this recording."  
  
"I should also note that due to the slender and rather frail appearance of both mother and daughter, they do tend to look younger. This seems to be a result of the Cetra's rather short pregnancy term which stands at only six months. The incubation time is confirmed but as to whether the frailty is a genetic trait as a species or just a family trait is currently unknown. Frankly, I don't think it ever will be know. Not without more of the species to breed and observe, although some small data could be observed from other offspring of the elder and, when she grows, the young Aeris as well."  
  
"Let's see…where to begin….physical abnormalities would be as good a place as any. The Cetra, upon first examination, seem remarkable similar to the average human, other that their frail nature which I have already stated may just be a family fluke of the two specimens I have. Considering that they are able to procreate with humans, they could live their entire lives among us without us ever knowing the difference. Assuming vast surgeries are not needed."  
  
"Upon closer look. At this is just looking mind you, there seem to be very little difference in skin pigmentation anywhere. This minimizes freckles and the like, although few are present on the half breed, and completely negligates any birthmarks. Nor have I noted any traces of acne on the elder Cetra. Then we come to the manner of body hair. None. For all intents and purposes the only hair present seems to grow above the neckline. I assume this to be a evolutionary trait allowing them to better fit in with we normal humans. I also must admit a strong curiosity if the younger will ever develop any further body hair. *heh heh* Quiet curious.   
  
"I must remember to strike that last phrase from the records and rerecord it in a more civilized tone."  
  
"So in brief, physically, Cetra appear to be nearly perfect, if somewhat weak, embodiments of humanity. But now we're getting into things slightly deeper."  
  
"Bother mother and daughter appear to posses mild forms of extra sensory perception. While they don't seem to be able to read thoughts, at times they have been known to project mental images and messages. There is also something the elder refers to as "talking to the Planet," whenever I prod her for additional information, the best I get are old superstitions. I am currently in the study determining if these superstitions have any basis in fact. Currently, there is no proof one way of the other. However, it is worth noting that they do tend to know things when they do not have access to any form of information that would give them that knowledge."   
  
"While all species give off some sort of pheromones to attract members of the opposite sex, as loath as I am to admit it, this included humans in general, the pheromones produced by the elder Cetra seem remarkable strong. While not lust inducing, per se', they do have the …how should I put this for any lesser minds that would be listening?… essential, when in their presence you seem to feel … better … a very unscientific terminology I know, but it essential phrased down what is in more complex terms the pheromones working on the subconscious pleasure centers of those in contact with them. When observing these subjects, care must be maintained to keep a scientific edge and not be sucked in by base emotions. For those of you not strong willed enough, certain combinations of caffeine and libido reducing pills would do the trick, as would breathing filtered air."  
  
"I'd like to make a quick note that those subjected to Mako injections seem more resilient, those that have just been in contact with wild untreated mako energy seem less…. And there was an incident I don't care to talk about involving my own offspring, see files H-J 9543 to files TY 3412, where he came into contact with the younger girl. … Basically he took her side against mine. I find this worth noting due to his highly obedient and wells structured mannerisms and upbringing. However to his own unique body chemistry a combination of mako energies, genetic tweaking, and Jenova cell injects, he is too much of an anomaly himself to find any true results."  
  
…  
  
" I'm sorry….I lost my train of thought."  
  
…  
  
"Ah yes. Pheromones. Little Aeris seems not to be producing any at this time. However, this may also be due to age. Sadly, it will be another ten years at least before I can truly know."  
  
"The reproductive systems seem to vary in surprising ways. They include a particular muscular membrane in which I am still researching. It appears to act as a kind of filter or perhaps shielding. Possible an organic form of birth control. Most fascinating and I must admit a very beneficial evolutionary trait. Actually to be completely honest the entire reproductive system of the Cetra seems to be highly advanced over normal humans. A lengthier study is in the works.   
  
"Also noted is how DNA is passed from one generation to the next. Simple sciences should tell you that the offspring of any two subjects should produce a specimen that has half the traits of one parent and half the traits of another. The child should theoretically be only fifty percent Ancient. Give or take a few points. This does not seem to be the case. A detailed study of the child seems to suggest that approximately eighty percent of her genetics come from her mothers side. Yet another thing I must look into. Another of many."  
  
"I can't help wonder though. If an Ancient is capable of reproducing with a human and siring an almost complete Ancient, would one be capable of crossbreeding her with other species? If so, what would be the results?"  
  
"oh dear,"  
  
…  
  
"At this point I must end my report. Silent alarms originating from the cellar are telling me that … a specimen and pet project of mine that is unrelated to this report is acting up again. Really, shoot somebody pointblank, cut off their arm and splice their DNA and they loose all their couth."   
  
"I must be going now." 


End file.
